Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by sharkey-s007
Summary: ABANDONED This story has been abandoned. Anyone wants to take it over, please contact me!
1. Ch1 Letters, News and Wills

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I make up.

* * *

1. Letters, News and Wills

Harry Potter had been sitting in a chair beside his bedroom window for the best part of four hours, staring out at the darkening street, and had finally fallen asleep with one side of his face pressed against the cold windowpane, his glasses askew and his mouth wide open. The misty fog his breath had left on the window sparkled in the orange glare of the streetlamp outside, and the artificial light drained his face of all color, so that he looked ghostly beneath his shock of untidy black hair.

The room was strewn with various possessions and a good smattering of rubbish. Owl feathers, apple cores, and sweet wrappers littered the floor, a number of spellbooks lay higgledy-piggledy among the tangled robes on his bed, and a mess of newspapers sat in a puddle of light on his desk. The headline of one blared:

_HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE? _

_Rumors continue to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sighted once more. _

_"We're not allowed to talk about it, don't ask me anything" said one agitated Obliviator, who refused to give his name as he left the Ministry last night. _

_Nevertheless, highly placed sources within the Ministry have confirmed that the disturbance centered on the fabled Hall of Prophecy. _

_Though Ministry spokes wizards have hitherto refused even to confirm the existence of such a place, a growing number of the Wizarding community believe that the Death Eaters now serving sentences in Azkaban for trespass and attempted theft were attempting to steal a prophecy. The nature of that prophecy is unknown, although speculation is rife that it concerns Harry Potter, the only person ever known to have survived the Killing Curse, and who is also known to have been at the Ministry on the night in question. Some are going so far as to call Potter "the Chosen One," believing that the prophecy names him as the only one who will be able to rid us of He-Who-Must-No t-Be-Named. _

_The current whereabouts of the prophecy, if it exists, are unknown, although (ctd. page2, column 5) _

A large trunk stood in the very middle of the room. Its lid was open; it looked expectant; yet it was almost empty but for a residue of old underwear, sweets, empty ink bottles, and broken quills that coated the very bottom. Nearby, on the floor, lay a purple leaflet emblazoned with the words:

_----ISSUED ON BEHALF OF----  
The Ministry of Magic  
PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY AGAINST DARK FORCES _

_The Wizarding community is currently under threat from an organization calling itself the Death Eaters. Observing the following simple security guidelines will help protect you, your family, and your home from attack. _

_1. You are advised not to leave the house alone. _

_2. Particular care should be taken during the hours of darkness. Wherever possible, arrange to complete journeys before night has fallen. _

_3. Review the security arrangements around your house, making sure that all family members are aware of emergency measures such as Shield and Disillusionment Charms, and, in the case of underage family members, Side-Along-Apparition. _

_4. Agree on security questions with close friends and family so as to detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of the Polyjuice Potion (see page 2). _

_5. Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend, or neighbor is acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at once. They may have been put under the Imperius Curse (see page 4). _

_6. Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling place or other building, DO NOT ENTER, but contact the Auror office immediately. _

_7. Unconfirmed sightings suggest that the Death Eaters may now be using Inferi (see page 10). Any sighting of an Inferius, or encounter with same, should be reported to the Ministry IMMEDIATELY. _

An alarm clock, repaired by Harry several years ago, ticked loudly on the sill, showing one minute to eleven. Beside it, held in place by Harry's relaxed hand, was a piece of parchment covered in thin, slanting writing. Harry had read this letter so often since its arrival three days ago that although it had been delivered in a tightly furled scroll, it now lay quite flat.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I hope this letter finds you in the best of your health and prosperity. We are happy to inform you that since Mr. Sirius Black has been exonerated, we are able to execute his will and we have found you as the sole beneficiary of his will. He also has expressed that you should be emancipated in case he dies before you turn 17 as per the wizarding laws. _

_I would request your presence at the earliest to sort out his affairs and deal with the issue of your emancipation. _

_Awaiting your response eagerly, _

_Griphook, _

_Manager, _

_Gringotts Wizard Bank _

Another letter lay by its side in a neat and petite scrawl. The ink had been blotched with tears. It read…

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I hope this letter finds you well. I realize that you are going through a very tough phase in your life, having lost one most dear to you. I can empathize with you since I lost my brother and his family in the first war. I request you not to dwell on the past. Honor the memory of the dead, but move on. Life does not end here and I am sure Mr. Black would have wanted you to do the same. _

_I remember having promised to make you an Auror if it is the last thing I do. In order to recuperate I had gone to my villa in France, where I found my niece's Auror training books. I am sending you the same. I have also purchased some books which will help you understand magic better. I hope you put them to good use. _

_Unfortunately or fortunately, you are most critically involved in this war and it would do you good to be prepared. I would like to remind you that making potions does not classify as use of magic and your potions skills are sorely lacking. I am sure that you will spend your holidays becoming upto the mark in potions. _

_I have spoken to Arabella regarding the same. She may be a squib but happens to be an excellent potion brewer. You may take her guidance in the same. _

_I would like to end on a note that the best way to honor Mr. Black's death would be to help in the war against you-know-who and his minions and for that you have to be prepared. _

_Hoping to see you soon, _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

_Hogwarts__ School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

A phoenix appeared in the room with a burst of flame waking Harry up with a start. As Harry opened the letter, it dissapeared with the same flourish. The letter read

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope you are well. I am sure you have accepted the fact that Sirius's death was no fault of yours and you have also accepted your destiny. I am sure you are happy that Sirius has been exonerated. I believe you have received a letter regarding your inheritance and Sirius's will from Gringotts. Please reply pleading inability to make it immediately. You will be escorted to Gringotts after I have instructed you on the same. You will not be allowed to leave your aunts till the end of holidays this time. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Harry had been moping around about Sirius's death till Professor McGonagall's letter came. Now he had purpose. Yes. Inadvertently the professor had helped him accept his destiny. He would destroy Voldermort and avenge the death of his godfather. He hated Dumbledore for ordering him about. He may be a great man but he had made some serious judgmental errors with regards to Harry and Harry was not going to take his words for face value anymore. As many people thought, Harry was no longer a child. He had been through what most men would never live to tell. He was going to make his own decisions. He went to his desk and pulled out a parchment and quill and began writing a letter.


	2. Ch2 Gringotts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I make up.

* * *

2. Gringotts

A snowy white building towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was –

**Enter, stranger, but take heed **

**Of what awaits the sin of greed, **

**For those who take, but do not earn, **

**Must pay most dearly in their turn. **

**So if you seek beneath our floors **

**A treasure that was never yours, **

**Thief, you have been warned, beware **

**Of finding more than treasure there. **

A pair of goblins guarded the silver doors that led into vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

In a regal looking desk sat a goblin named Griphook. The goblin was short. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He was peering into some parchments when a snowy white owl swooped in and dropped a letter. Adjusting his glasses, the goblin opened the letter. As he scanned through the letter his eyes started bulging as though they were going to pop out. It read:

_Dear Mr. Griphook _

_Hoping this letter finds you at the best of your health and prosperity. I am happy to find that you have been promoted as manager. I still remember you from my first year when you took me and Hagrid down the caves to our vaults and have always remembered you as my first goblin friend. I am sure you deserved the promotion most. _

_Regarding the will, I would like to make it at the earliest possible but I do not have any transportation. If you could possibly provide me a portkey to Gringotts and back, I would be grateful. _

_Harry Potter. _

The goblin started taking sharp short breaths as though he was asphyxiating. It was too much for any goblin to take. Generally wizards treated goblins with contempt as though they were house elves that had broken free, as though they were servants, dirt under their nose. Griphook's eyes started filling with tears. Here was a wizard calling him his friend, remembering his name, asking for his well being and congratulating him on his promotion. He felt so honored. Not that goblins were desperate for wizarding folk attention but it was nice to be respected as a fellow creature. He was determined to help Harry potter in any way.

He took the letter in his hand and went through one of the doors in the aisle. The name on the door read

RAGNOK

CHIEF GOBLIN

* * *

Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room.

"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"

"I cant help it if owls hoot, Uncle Vernon. She was just reminding me that today is the third day and I had to send a letter to my FRIENDS, you know, the ones you met at the station."

Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Harry closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes. Ever since Harry had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating him like a bomb that might go off at any moment, because Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy. As a matter of fact, he was as not normal as it is possible to be.

The summer had just been tolerable this year because Harry's friends had warned Vernon Dursley that they would be checking on him. The very thought that they would find such a weird abnormal group knocking on their doorsteps inspired the Dursley's to be nice to him. But occasionally Uncle Vernon would burst out till Harry reminded him about his friends.

"Have you sent the letter, boy" asked Aunt Petunia, her face as white as a sheet and eyes roving around as if to find one of his wizard friends here.

Just then Hedwig swooped in with a letter and threw it at Harry. Harry deftly caught it. Aunt Petunia had turned white as a sheet. Uncle Vernon was a brilliant shade of puce. Dudley fell out of his chair in shock.

Before his uncle could start bellowing Harry got up and left to his room.

* * *

It was a white package embossed with gold. The material was soft like silk, and had the Gringotts seal on it. Harry tore open the package and took out what looked like a nail. Immediately he felt something hook his navel and he was pulled into a swirl of colors. He landed in a thud in a well polished room. Immediately he had his wand trained on the person opposite to him.

Griphook was smiling with so much glee it looked really weird for the usually serious goblins. "I hope our transportation was to your liking, Mr. Potter" he said, "and do you always train your wand at your friends?"

Harry was so surprised. He got up and dusted his clothes. He held his hand out and said, "I am sorry, it's just that I haven't had great experiences in portkey transport. Pleasure to meet you again Mr. Griphook."

The goblin looked shocked. Shaking hands with a wizard was unheard of. He firmly gripped Harry's hand and squeezed it. "Follow me, Mr. Potter. Our chief wants a word with you."

* * *

They were traveling at break neck speed towards the bottom of the caves. Harry had so many questions in his mind but he was too thrilled to open his mouth. Unlike Hagrid he loved the trips down the caves in caravans. It reminded him of the muggle roller coaster rides he had seen Dudley ride in their childhood.

Suddenly they were in front of a solid gold door. The door was studded with precious stones. Griphook ran his finger by the side of the door and the door suddenly opened. Inside was the most expensively decorated suite. Griphook gave a reassuring smile and told, "Mr. Potter, this is the suite where our chief goblin receives his friends for parley. Let us wait here while he arrives."

Harry Potter was astounded beyond words. He had heard that Goblins never lead humans to their hullabaloo's and here he was right in the reception suite of one. He racked his memory for any mention of goblins entertaining humans. But his knowledge of history had only suggested that goblins always maintained a bellicose disposition while dealing with humans and even treated the minister with only grudging respect.

The door inside the suite opened and out came the most well dressed Goblin. He was wearing expensive silks and a ring studded with a huge stone that shone with a multicolored hue.

"Mr. Potter, welcome to my humble abode. I have seen your letter to manager Griphook and I was surprised by the tone you had taken. We are at war, Mr. Potter, and fortunately or unfortunately you seem to be at its focus", said Ragnok with a knowing smile. Harry started to talk but Ragnok interrupted him saying, "Dumbledore is not the only person who has eyes and ears everywhere. Yes, yes we have heard the prophecy. Now we would be honored to help you in this war, especially because you have such respect for goblins that no wizard till date has shown. Tell us Mr. Potter, how we can help you."

"Sir," started Harry. "I think it is time we dispensed formalities among friends, my boy. You may call me Ragnok. In fact I will be insulted if you did not."

With an uncomfortable smile, Harry said, "It is finally a pleasure to share my burden with someone. I need to learn magic. Voldermort is YEARS ahead of me in terms of knowledge. I have to catch up with him if I have to face him. And I need to be able to practice magic. I don't know how all this is possible. But Griphook had talked something about emancipation. So what does that imply?"

Ragnok started intelligently, "Yes, Mr. Black had specifically instructed in his will to have you emancipated. But it seems your headmaster doesn't want that to happen. He has told Griphook to informhim if, somehow, you happen to make it to Gringotts."

Saying so, Ragnok went into deep thought.

After some time, he said, "Harry, we will need a lawyer to fight your emancipation plea. I will file the plea in court once you decide who your lawyer is. We have a few goblin lawyers but you can choose from a variety of lawyers." Harry thought for a while and said, "I have heard that goblins are most trustworthy, and hence I trust you and Griphook to choose a lawyer for me."

Ragnok was astounded. Never had a wizard told he trusted a goblin. Griphook had been right. Harry was a righteous soul and needed all the help. Ragnok said, "It shall be done, and we will see to it that you don't have to approach the Wizengamot to plea your emancipation. We will find a way to do it without you. In the meanwhile, Harry, there is another inheritance we have been holding from you on Dumbledore's plea. I don't think we have to do that anymore. Please follow Griphook to his office and he will give it to you. Sirius's inheritance will take some more time due to some legal difficulties. Be strong, Harry. You will need to, in the next few days."

* * *

Replies to Reviews

Alleycatabra: Thanks a lot. I will be updating as frequently as possible

xOmudbloodprincessxO: It will be G/H i guess. I haven't thought much about the romance part yet.

Goddess of Idun: I am sorry...it seriously did not occur to me!

Donovan: don't worry...your concerns will be addressed in the forthcoming chapters

Kudarung (): Dumbledore isn't a manipulative coot. He is just taking Harry for granted... you will see when the story develops

miss kilis wale: It is not necessarily SPEW influence. Harry has never seen the lines of division in the wizarding world and treated other creatures his equal much before SPEW. Remember his first meeting with Dobby?

Wolf (): I might just do what you say…shrug!

Rayvn-Amre: Why?

Slim Shady: Thanks for the warning

Because-I-Got-High: Your second guess is right. Wait and see.

To my other reviewers: thanks for your support. I will be adding chapters in the near future


	3. Ch3 Inheritance

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I make up.

* * *

3. Inheritance

Harry reappeared into the smallest room in Privet Drive holding a trunk which ominously looked like Moody's trunk, only it was more ornate and had a single key which Harry gripped tightly. Placing the trunk on the bed, thanking Griphook mentally for having placed a feather-light charm on the trunk, Harry examined it. On closer inspection, Harry found near the lock a name he barely expected inscribed on it. It read:

"Property of Nicholas and Pernelle Flamel "

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Guilt hit him in the stomach. He had been cause why the Flamels had to die. He had destroyed their Philosophers stone in the first year. He unlocked the trunk and opened it. He found a letter on the inside of the trunk lid addressed to him. Ripping it open, he read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_This is the last of my affairs that I am settling before passing on to the realms of the dead. Like Albus says, indeed, death is but another adventure to a prepared mind. First, I will request you to rid yourself of the guilt you feel regarding my stone. In fact, we are very thankful you did not let it fall into Tom's hands. _

_I have not been able to express my gratitude to you, due to security concerns. Hence I give you this thank you gift. _

_Yes, Harry, I know of your predicament from Albus. Yes, the great Albus Dumbledore has to share his worries with someone. Since I am a skilled legimens, he finds it safe to confide in me and ask my advice. _

_Hence I bequeath you my entire collection of books and other equipments I feel you will need to complete the task fate has placed on your shoulders. You will find my library and Potions laboratory in this trunk. Do not worry, no one but you will be able to open this trunk anymore. I do request you to keep these books a secret for many of them are a lost treasure people would kill for. Hence I impress upon you the importance of keeping the contents a secret. Just place your hand on the button on the side of the trunk and no one but you will be able to see it. _

_Use the resources available to you wisely. _

_Once you are inside the trunk I request you to check the desk. I have left a list of things I feel you should read first. _

_Wishing you the best of luck on all your endeavors, _

_Nicholas Flamel _

"Wow!" thought Harry as he entered the trunk only to find a library that was larger than the Hogwarts library.

* * *

Fudge wondered what the fuss was all about. Goblin Chief Ragnok had requested an urgent meeting with him. The goblins generally did not ask for any meetings. Only he would when he wanted something from them. He sourly remembered how the previous two meetings had gone, where he had cut a sorry figure in front of Ragnok because of Ludo Bagman and his bets with the goblins.

Ragnok entered and sat on the couch which Fudge pointed to. "Well, Mr. Ragnok, what can I do for you?", asked Fudge.

"I am here regarding Sirius Orion Black's will and estate."

Fudge's face turned int a brilliant color of puce.

"It has come to our notice," Ragnok continued, "that in the period that the estate was seized by the ministry claiming Mr. Black was a criminal; a large amount of money has been withdrawn by the ministry. The new owner of the estate, according to the will, has requested you to return the amount of 1 million galleons at the earliest."

Fudge said, "May I know who this new owner is? I would like to explain to him why the state withdrew money from the black estate. Maybe he might not ask it back since it was for a noble cause."

"Yes, yes a noble cause indeed. However, Mr. Harry Potter, the new owner of the black estate, it seems does not have any confidence in your word that the causes were good. He has instructed that the money be returned at the earliest. Unless…", Ragnok paused.

Fudge's eyes widened. "Since when does the chief goblin worry himself about the matter of an underage wizard's inheritance? I don't have to answer you. I will meet Potter in person and tell him that he will get only what remains of the estate" exclaimed Fudge angrily. The boy had gone too far this time.

"Minister, minister," chided Ragnok. "Mr. Potter is a very dear friend of mine and has entrusted me to look after his estate matters. You have no choice but to return the estate. Mr. Potter does not wish to meet you and also wishes to inform you that in case you refuse to return his inheritance in full, he will inform the daily prophet about your pilfering"

Fudge's face turned a brilliant shade of puce. "Only a fool like Potter would make friends with creatures like…." Ragnok exploded in anger. He got up and said, "As Minister of Magic, it would do you good to respect your peers. This insult will fetch you a huge price. The wizarding world is at war Mr. Fudge and here you are refusing support from your peers. There is nothing more to say. The discrepancy in the black estate will be made public."

Saying so, Ragnok left in a huff.

Fudge sank down into his seat, both hands on his head, worry dancing all over his face. He could have got away with insulting any goblin but Ragnok was one goblin he had to be in the good books of, for the entire goblin community followed his word as law.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"All right," Hermione mumbled, "I'm getting up."

She sat up and the heavy sheet she had used to cover herself fell off. The room was full of a misty swirling fog that seemed to be all-pervading and never-abating. It had been so for the past few days since the return from Hogwarts. There was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.

Hermione scrambled to his feet, went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hermione and fluttered onto the floor and began to attack the purse on her desk.

"Don't do that."

Hermione tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at her and carried on savaging the purse. With a sigh of defeat, she snatched the purse from the owl and counted out five knuts and gave it to the owl. It hooted happily and flew out of the window.

Hermione slumped into a couch on her room and began to skim the paper. The headline blared:

_Fudge under Inquest-Gringotts sealed until Fudge Impeachment _

_Chief Goblin releases statement against Minister _

_In a surprise turn of events last night, the ever- evasive Goblin Chief released a statement against Minister of Magic, Cornileus Ostwald Fudge. The statement from Goblin-Chief Ragnok read: _

_This statement is to bring to the notice of the wizarding folk that the Goblin Chief has released a statement carrying the accounts of various pilfering activities carried out by the present Minister, Mr. Fudge to the Wizengamot. Chief Goblin Ragnok leaves it to the discretion of the Wizengamot to release these statements to the public. Goblin Ragnok would also like to add that Mr. Fudge broke the Grinshack- Ministry treaty of treating Goblins with respect of a peer even though they were classified under magical creatures for lack of any other classification. Hence Goblin Ragnok has stated that business in Gringotts will be brought to a standstill until action is taken and the Minister of Magic is impeached and an apology tendered to the goblin chief. _

_When contacted, Mr. Fudge claimed innocence but expressed inability to provide proof for the same. _

_For past altercations between Minister Fudge and the Goblin community turn to page(2) col. (5) _

Hermione was intrigued by the fact that the goblins had reacted so aversely to Mr. Fudge. She was also surprised to hear about the treaty and was pleased that at least some creatures demanded respect.

* * *

The next day, the Headline screamed:

_Wizengamot confirms Ragnok's statements – New minister elected._

_Due to the pressure from various quarters since Gringotts closing, the Wizengamot convened an emergency meeting and at its outcome confirmed the allegations made by Goblin Chief Ragnok and hence called for a motion to remove Mr. Fudge from power. The details of Fudge's misdeeds, the Wizengamot told, would be released at a further date. _

_It is rumored that Fudge was removed by a 100 No Confidence motion. The fact that he denied you-know-who's return for a year though Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore stressed upon it was also held against him. _

_Invoking an emergency, in a surprise move, a new minister was immediately elected to take Fudge's place. _

_SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEEDS FUDGE _

Most of this front page was taken up with a large black-and-white picture of a man with a lionlike mane of thick hair and a rather ravaged face. The picture was moving — the man was waving at the ceiling.

_Rufus Scrimgeour, previously Head of the Auror office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has succeeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic. The appointment has largely been greeted with enthusiasm by the Wizarding community, though rumors of a rift between the new Minister and Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, surfaced within hours of Scrimgeour taking office. _

_Scrimgeour's representatives admitted that he had met with Ragnok at once upon taking possession of the top job, in order to right Fudge's wrongs and open Gringotts to the public at the soonest since Wizarding business had been affected greatly by Gringotts closure (ctd. page 3, column 2) _

* * *

Harry Potter had remained in the trunk for the entire week going out only to make his presence felt and send the customary once-in-three-days note to the order saying he was fine, ignoring the growing stack of concerned letters from his friends and well wishers. He knew his destiny and he wanted to be well prepared to face his destiny. The books Professor McGonagall and Nicholas Flamel had sent him were most informative and he had learnt a lot about the Theory of Magic and Theory of Potion Making.

He finished stirring the potion for the last time. It was a mild lavender color and frothing over just as the recipe described. This was one of the first things that Flamel had wanted him to look up. Since he had not been confident in his potion making skills, he had spent the entire week practicing basic potion and understanding the theory behind potion making and the combination of ingredients used. He had soon realized that without Snape breathing down his neck, he turned into a fairly competent potion brewer.

This potion was one of the most brilliant potions he had ever come across. One of Flamel's own discoveries which he never made public, the potion made the reader read and assimilate information around 20-30 times the normal speed.

He came out of the trunk with a vial of the potion after storing the rest in the storage. He put the vial to his lips and gulped the potion. He felt the world swirling in a million colours and then Harry passed out

* * *


	4. Ch4 Parley

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I make up.

* * *

4. Parley

Petunia Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. But right now she was craning into the smallest bedroom of Privet Drive trying to check if her nephew was ok. He had been behaving oddly for the past week.

Vernon was already angry that the boy's friends had intimidated him. If his friends found that he had been unconscious for the past two days, things would become very bad. Vernon would insist on throwing the boy out.

There was no way she could explain to him and Dudley that Harry was their ticket to safety from Voldermort, the man who had killed her sister and her husband.

She vividly remembered last year when her dudikins had been attacked by those creatures that guarded the wizard prison. Dudley Dursley had never been the same after that much to Vernon's wrath. Not only did he lose his humongous appetite, he also began losing weight and now looked like a normal slightly overweight teen and not like an overweight pig. This had set Vernon wringing his hands waiting for the boy all year.

Inside she was happy that the friends of the boy had threatened Vernon, else god forbid what would have happened.

She decided that she needed to do something before his friends were alerted. She entered the room and started looking around. Her thoughts started wandering. She remembered the letter from Dumbledore addressing her concerns about the dementor attack and telling her how Harry was pivotal for her family's safety from the menace called Voldermort. Ever since she had been secretly subscribing to the Daily Prophet and keeping abreast.

Bustling around, cleaning the room, she found a vial near the boy. The boy was lying on his face. She turned him around, got some water and sprinkled it on his face. He started gaining consciousness.

"Water," he croaked. She got him a bottle of water from the fridge and he gulped it down. He looked down shamefaced and said, "Sorry for the trouble, Aunt Petunia."

"Don't mention, Potter. What happened here?" She was holding the vial and looking at Harry in a questioning fashion.

"Not to worry, Aunt Petunia. I took a potion and it knocked me out."

"Well, next time boy, don't do anything so stupid unsupervised. Clean yourself and be down for lunch. Don't forget to inform your friends that you are fine." She said and sauntered out of the room leaving a thoroughly stumped Harry behind.

Was it concern he had seen in his aunt's eyes?

* * *

Harry slowly got up and started moving around. He felt slightly woozy. His head felt as though someone had kneaded his brain and stretched it out. He slowly moved to his bed and chose a book from those strewn on the bed.

It was one of the books that Professor McGonagall had sent. He was very careful not to bring out Flamel's books into his room. They were much safer in the trunk. He plopped onto the bed and opened the book.

Occlumency and Legilimency

- BY

Patrick Mindmage

"The funny names these guys have. Always seem to suit the book they write." Harry said to himself and started turning the pages. As he skimmed the pages, he found himself understanding the information very quickly. After 5 minutes he had finished the book. Highly enthused he re-read the book and found that he remembered everything.

He began jumping on the bed in joy. He had made a complex potion perfectly. Yes! Flamel had said that only Potion Masters could achieve this feat in his musings and he had done it. And better still, he could read many books in a day. Yes, he had started treading the path to his destiny.

* * *

Harry spent the entire afternoon going through the books that Professor McGonagall had sent for him. Sometime in the afternoon he was interrupted.

"BOY!...DOWN NOW. YOU HAVE A BLODDY VISITOR," bellowed Uncle Vernon. "It is one of those ruddy red heads who blew up the fireplace."

"The Weasleys! Hurrah!" thought Harry and ran down the stairs.

* * *

"PERCY!", exclaimed Harry, surprise written all over his face.

Percy Weasley sat as stiff as a board in the living room couch. He was irritated with the turn of events. Just when he was getting into the good books of Barty Crouch, he had been killed and later it was found that he had been under the imperius curse. Then he had tried to get into the Minister fudge's good books. He had been ousted now and the new Minister was using him like a messenger boy, that too, to deliver it to Harry Potter. Oh! the humiliation.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Minister Scrimgeour has requested your presence in his office at the earliest. He is a very busy man. Get into your best robes and come immediately" he said.

"Scrimgeour? What happened to Fudge?" Harry asked.

"You seem to be very out of date with the news. I will fill you in on our way to the ministry. Now please hurry" said Percy.

* * *

Percy and Harry portkeyed into the ante chamber or the waiting room of the office of the Minister of Magic directly. Percy asked Harry to wait and went inside the room. After a few minutes he came out and escorted Harry inside.

The room was the most exquisitely furnished. It had large French windows on both sides. Harry knew for a fact that these windows were enchanted. There was a gold desk in which there were many paper cuttings strewn. A large gold-feathered quill was kept on a silver stand. From behind it, the Minister of Magic walked upto him and held out his hand.

Harry's first, foolish thought was that Rufus Scrimgeour looked rather like an old lion. There were streaks of gray in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows; he had keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and a certain rangy, loping grace even though he walked with a slight limp. There was an immediate impression of shrewdness and toughness; Harry thought he understood why the Wizarding community preferred Scrimgeour to Fudge as a leader in these dangerous times.

Harry shook his hand and smiled. He said, "Congratulations Mr. Scrimgeour."

"Thank you very much Mr. Potter. I also must thank you for coming immediately. We shall wait a few minutes while the chief goblin arrives. Please take a seat." He said and snapped his finger. Immediately a couch appeared for him to sit. "No, Mr. Potter, it is not magic. This room provides seats when I snap my finger."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gringotts, McNair was holding counsel with the Chief Goblin. He was trying to move the goblins to support the Dark Lord.

Ragnok had been listening carefully to what McNair had to say. The fool had thought he could woo the goblins with a lifetime of slavery.

Ragnok got up and said, "Mr. McNair, we have given your offer a patient hearing and I refuse to side by you. The enemy of a friend is an enemy. We goblins are friends of Harry Potter. Hence your Lord is our enemy. Please do not waste your time."

McNair got up enraged. "Ragnok, you have chosen the wrong side. Did u ever think you creatures were going to be treated like equals? I can't wait for permission from my master to cleave your heads. Friends of the Potter boy indeed."

Ragnok got up enraged and snapped his finger. Like he had been hooked near the neck, McNair flew right into the caves and was thrown at one of the vault doors. He disappeared inside screaming knowing that his fate was sealed and that door would never be opened and he would die a dog's death.

* * *

Ragnok and Griphook hurried towards the Minister of Magic office. Ragnok took the parchments that Griphook had prepared carefully reading all the ministry laws. Convincing Scrimgeour to sign Harry's emancipation papers had been very easy. He just told that Harry would be ready to forget the 1 million galleons the ministry had to return if Scrimgeour did it was reason enough for the new minister to sign.

Ragnok went inside the office to find Harry and Scrimgeour waiting for him. Smiling he sat on the seat Scrimgeour brought for him.

Scrimgeour said, "Percy, please wait outside while the meeting is in progress."

Percy left the room in a huff.

"Harry" began Scrimgeour, "as per your requests, I, the minister have given you emancipation though it is highly irregular to do so. Hence form today, in both muggle and wizarding world, you are an adult capable of making your own decision. Your inheritances which are usually held till you turn adult will be given to you very soon by your friends, the goblins. I impress on you the needs to follow the magical laws. I also ask you to be very safe and careful in these dark times. Of course I must thank you for turning a blind eye to the discrepancies in the estate you have attained from Sirius Black."

Saying so, Scrimgeour took the parchment and signed it with the gold-feathered quill. "Copies of this parchment will be sent to concerned departments and individuals not to worry" he said and then addressed Ragnok, " I hope there is no more reason for Gringotts to remain nom-functional?"

"No, not anymore" said Ragnok. Taking Harry's hand Ragnok led him outside before he could get over the shock.

* * *

After half an hour, Harry portkeyed from Ragnok's office after being filled in about latest events to privet drive.

* * *

Far away in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a parchment appeared on the desk of the headmaster's desk. Immediately, various equipments started sounding alarms and whirring in a weird fashion. The headmaster read the parchment. He got up and stared out of the window, worry writ on his phase. Things had gotten out of his hand.

* * *

Jekl: Its only 1 RedHead...which weasley is a suspense

Coming up...chapter 5. The falling of the wards.

* * *


	5. Ch5 The Wards

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I make up.

* * *

5. The Wards

Far away in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a parchment appeared on the desk of the headmaster's desk. Immediately, various equipments started sounding alarms and whirring in a weird fashion. The headmaster read the parchment. He got up and stared out of the window, worry writ on his phase. Things had gotten out of his hand. He had to alert the order. He threw some powder in the fireplace and called for Severus Snape.

* * *

By the time Harry arrived in the kitchen, the three Dursleys were already seated around the table. None of them looked up as he entered or sat down. Uncle Vernon's large red face was hidden behind the morning's Daily Mail, and Aunt Petunia was slicing the meat, her lips pursed over her horse-like teeth. 

Dudley looked furious and sulky, and somehow seemed to be taking up even less space than usual. When Aunt Petunia put the sandwich onto Dudley's plate with a tremulous "There you are, Diddy darling," Dudley glowered at her. His life had taken a most unpleasant turn since he had come home for last summer and was attacked by the dementors.

No longer did he eat like he was never going to get any more food, he stopped looking like a beach whale too. And then there was the fact that the Potter boy had saved him from those creatures which made him see all his worst nightmares. He dint understand why the boy had saved him after all the things he had done to him and he did not know how to deal with the gratitude he felt for the boy.

Harry started buttering a toast when suddenly the door opened with a blast. Immediately he shot up and removed his wand from his pocket and trained it on the door.

Severus Snape gave his usual grand entrance with his robes billowing and hair dishevelled greasy hair. As soon as he saw Potter he smirked and started shouting, "Potter, who the hell you think you are. Think you do not need the protections offered to you? You will remain silent till Dumbledore arrives."

Uncle Vernon had turned a brilliant shade of puce. He screamed, "WHOEVER you are, leave the house Immediatelly. You are breaking and entering. I will call the police. I DO NOT CARE IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE FREAKY FRIENDS OF THE BOY." Saying so, he started towards his gun. Snape shouted "Stupefy!" Uncle Vernon turned to stone. Aunt Petunia and Dudley screamed and covered.

"Snape. How dare you attack my family. I don't care what the Headmaster says. I don't have to put up with you in my holidays. GET OUT" shouted Harry.

His wand trained at Snape, Harry started moving menacingly towards him.

Snape smirked and said, "Brave aren't we. Just wait you stupid scum. U don't threaten me. Do you get it? LEGILIMENS!"

Harry immediately pulled up his Occlumency shields. Snape started going catatonic. Harry had got Snape stuck in his brain without any escape route. Snape started convulsing.

Harry shouted, "Stupefy! Levicorpus"

Snape was helplessly dangling upside down as though he was held by his ankle. With a jerk of Harry's wand, Snape flew out his head hitting the doorway. Harry kept on jerking the wand till Snape was outside and said "Liberacorpus" Snape fell down with a thud. Harry started back inside.

Suddenly he turned and said; "Exparimallius". Snape's wand neatly flew into Harry's outstretched hands. He took the wand and said, "Enervate". Snape got up and started. Harry said, "This should teach you NEVER to mess with me." Saying so, he snapped Snape's wand into two. Pocketing the pieces, he entered the house and locked it magically.

* * *

Once inside, Harry immediately went to comfort Aunt Petunia and Dudley. 

"Don't worry Aunt Petunia; it seems that my professor has forgotten his manners. I will help Uncle Vernon immediately." saying so, Harry said "Enervate"

Immediately Uncle Vernon got up and rushed towards Harry. "This is it" he said. Taking the smeltings stick, he started whacking Harry. "This is your entire fault, boy. You have lied to your friends and they are coming and attacking me. This will put an end to your lies." Saying so, he whacked Harry on the head again and again. Aunt Petunia and Dudley tried to hold Vernon back in vain.

Harry stood silently without using his wand. He knew Dumbledore was coming and wanted Dumbledore to see the hell-hole he had been in for the past 15 years.

Many popping sounds were heard outside. "Alohamora" sounded Moody's voice. The door opened and members of the Order of the Phoenix rushed in to survey the scene.

* * *

When Dumbledore appeared at Privet Drive, the scene that awaited him was alarming. Outside he found Snape unconscious. Immediately enervating him, he entered the house cutting out what Severus was trying to say. Inside he found that Minerva had bound Vernon using ropes while Alastor was pelting him with a stick. Tonks and Arthur were physically restraining Harry and Petunia and Dudley were cowering with fear. 

"Enough!", shouted Harry. "Enough Professors. Leave my uncle alone. He just overreacted because Snape attacked him"

Immediately Alastor unhanded Vernon and said, "Overreacted? What are you playing at boy? A few minutes later and you would have been in St. Mungo's."

"This is none of your business. They were not even coming in my way till Snape came. I was having a peaceful summer till then. Why the hell did Dumbledore send his minion to attack me?" Harry screamed.

"I believe I have an explanation for that Harry." Dumbledore said "You see, my boy, when I realized that the wards had fallen, Severus was the only person who was available at Hogwarts. So I sent him in order to protect you and your family while I alerted the order."

"The wards have fallen?" asked aunt Petunia.

"Yes Petunia. Thanks to your nephew's rash decisions, the wards have fallen." said Professor Dumbledore. "Now if the order members moved out, I will discuss what to do with Mr. Potter, since he seems to be making his own decisions."

Harry remained silent. His anger was building up and he was trying very hard to keep his Occlumency shields.

All the people in the room felt a surge of power emanating from Harry. All the cupboards burst open and its contents pelted out. Aunt Petunia screamed and swooned.

Things had become a real mess.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was trying to salvage the situation in hand. He had sent a furious Severus back to Hogwarts. After that he questioned Petunia Dursley after asking Minerva and Moody to escort Harry upstairs on what had occurred that day since Snape arrived. It seemed that Harry's actions of ousting Severus seemed well justified since he had not only hexed Vernon but also had tried to enter Harry's mind. Dumbledore sighed. He needed to talk to Severus soon about his foolish actions. 

Once he had sent Snape out, Dumbledore went out and began testing the wards. Surprisingly enough, they held. After making sure that the wards were intact, Dumbledore went into the house. There was a discussion with Harry left.

As he climbed the stairs to talk to Harry, he saw Minerva standing outside her lips pursed in a thin line. "Albus, the boy will not live here a moment more. I will not have it. I don't care what safety this house offers to him. I have personally seen how they treat the boy."

"Minerva, please cool down. You cannot judge the Dursleys by one of their actions, can you?" said the headmaster.

"One of their actions? Are you blind Albus? The boy's door has a cat flap for keeping food. He keeps all his magical stuff under a loose floorboard. The Weasleys have mentioned that they found him locked in the second year. And when Alastor and I arrived, the boy was being beaten with a stick by his uncle. I will not stand for this" hissed Minerva. "I will see to it that he is removed from this house at the earliest"

Albus looked alarmed. He entered the room and saw Harry lying down on the bed looking faint. His head had suffered major concussions.

Moody was standing next to him, his blue eye whirring madly. As soon as Dumbledore entered Moody growled, "I was waiting for you to survey the injuries. Heal them. I don't even want to know your reason for leaving him in this hell hole all these years. He is leaving today after we sort the protection of these loathsome muggles."

"Alastor, I can see the gravity of the situation. Let me heal Harry first. We will be discussing all the issues today."

* * *


	6. Ch6 Discussions and Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I make up.

* * *

6. Discussions and Decisions

Harry winced. "Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore," he managed, deciding that Dumbledore for once was really cross. Now he knew why Dumbledore had been given the authority of headmaster since he had felt to date that Dumbledore was never strict enough.

Dumbledore snapped, "I was just examining the possibility that the protection on this house may fail. You should congratulate yourself. Only one student has ever succeeded in disappointing me this profoundly, and you are well aware how he turned out."

"I – I – I –" Harry began, unable to decide what to say.

"Correct, Mister Potter" he spat. "Two points to Gryffindor for recognizing that your actions today have been all about you, you, and you."

For the second time in the same afternoon, Harry was frozen into place. Dumbledore moved toward him, with unmistakable authority. "Of course, Potter, matters involving you seldom turn out as expected. I have thoroughly examined this entire house and its property. When you brought that will into force, you severed the ties of childhood. Against my expectations, the protections remain intact." He leaned in, a griffin prepared to pounce. "What do you think is at work here? An answer, _now_, if you please."

Harry began to talk through an explanation. "The protections were built on blood ties. The blood ties haven't changed, simply because of the will. So…" The professor's eyes narrowed. "So ruling that out… the protections weren't up to me. I'm in the blood line, but the seal was between my mother and Aunt Petunia…" He hesitated, before saying the answer. "…and now it's between the Dursleys and me. The protections are still in place because I want them to remain. And I would like to inform you, professor that I read up on blood wards before signing the emancipation documents. I am not that self-centered."

Harry said, "I can't be protected anymore. Dumbledore…"

Harry scowled. "You know it. You tried to protect me for five years, and it all came crashing down. It's finished now." Turning to Dumbledore, he added, "It was finished whether or not I signed those papers. You know that." The professor scowled, but said nothing.

"Alright" he said. "Since you seem to be making all your decisions, what would you like to do? I am sure you heard Minerva and Moody insisting that I remove you from these premises immediately considering your uncles actions and your treatment in this house."

"Are the Dursleys willing to put up with me after today's fiasco?" asked Harry. He was sure that Uncle Vernon would kill him for today's events.

"Yes. Despite the scene created due to Severus's poor judgment, I have convinced Vernon and Petunia that none of this was your fault and have apologized for Severus also. Hence they have told that they would not have any problems keeping you here." Dumbledore said.

"Looks like your dog needs a tighter leash" Harry said angrily.

"Yes Harry, I am sorry. I sent Severus first _only_ because he was available immediately and could protect you by the time I came." Dumbledore said. "Now please make your decision."

Harry frowned and thought for a while. "I prefer staying at Privet Drive. As you have mentioned, I understand the importance of my presence to charge the wards, and I don't want anyone else in danger because of me. I have already lost my guardian. But there are a few things I need your help in sorting out. We have to inform Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia that I will be practicing magic since I am emancipated. And they should also know the danger they are in. Will you help in explaining to them?"

* * *

"Anything else, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked. 

They had just had a long talk with the Dursleys about what had happened in the previous years, about how the blood wards worked and how Harry needed to practice magic for his and others safety.

"Yes sir. I beseech you to keep me informed about what Voldermort is upto. Please don't leave me out like you did last year. The least you can do is treating me as an adult since I have to bear a burden most adults don't have to." Harry said.

"Treat you as an adult? I am afraid that is not possible Harry. Your actions the past few days do not reflect mature behavior on your part I am sorry to say", said Dumbledore.

"I knew that the blood wards will not fall, sir. That is why I signed the papers today. If you had wanted me to wait for you and discuss the emancipation with you, you should have been more specific as to why you wanted to meet me before going to Gringotts. And I also hear you were keeping Mr. Flamel's trunk from me. I want to know why." Harry said.

"Very well. I wanted to discuss your training regimen and then give you the trunk. I wanted to stress the importance of why the material in the trunk should never fall in the wrong hands. And I thought it would be a befitting gift on your 16th birthday. Both your emancipation papers and the trunk." Dumbledore tiredly said.

"Ok sir. I understand you were trying to discuss things with me, and I understand that Voldermort and the mayhem at the ministry were keeping you busy. I think there is no use in us finding fault with each other. We have a formidable dark lord to defeat and I believe our unity is our strength. I will stay here to recharge the wards and finish reading all the books and improve my theoretical knowledge by my birthday. After that I would like you to arrange some training sessions with the members of the order so that I can start training fro my destiny. Is that agreeable, sir?" Harry asked.

"Excellent Harry, I am heartened by the fact that you have accepted your destiny. I will do the required arrangements and let you know." Dumbledore said. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"What is Voldermort upto?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Voldermort has started waging his war. The Brockdale Bridge- I guess it was in the muggle papers -he did it. The bridge which was fewer than ten years old had snapped cleanly in two, sending a dozen cars into the watery depths of the river below. And the two very nasty and well-publicized murders… yes Harry, the Amelia Bones and Emilline Vance? Amelia Bones, I gather you will remember, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may have murdered her in person, because she was a very gifted witch and--and all the evidence was that she put up a real fight. She was killed in a room that was locked from the inside. We've got dementors swarming all over the place, attacking people left, right, and center. The freak hurricane in the West Country that had caused so much damage to both people and property, It was the Death Eaters," said Dumbledore.

"And... and we suspect giant involvement. Also Junior Minister Herbert Chorley, the one who has been entertaining the public by impersonating a duck. He clearly reacted to a poorly performed Imperius Curse which addled his brains. A team of Healers from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries examined him. So far he has attempted to strangle three of them and we felt best that we remove him from Muggle society for a while. Dark times are upon us Harry. Any suspicious activity, and I beseech you to inform you and not take things into your hands." Dumbledore finished.

"Yes sir, I understand. You will find me on the alert at all times sir." Harry reassured.

Dumbledore started and said, "I guess I have overstayed my welcome. Be careful, Harry."

* * *

Almost a week later, Harry was sitting on a couch he had conjured inside flamel's trunk reading "The art of Healing" by "Nathel Doctor", when he heard his aunt's shrill voice screaming for him.

* * *

"Harry, Boy! Where are you?" shouted Petunia. 

Petunia had searched for him all over the place. She was getting afraid as to whether one of those Death Eaters had done something to him, god forbid.

Suddenly the trunk on the bed burst open and Harry came out. Petunia became as white as a sheet and fell down in a dead faint.

* * *

"I was worried. You had not shown up anywhere in the house for the past week and you were skipping meals also. I was thinking you were ill or something. Already I am bothered by Vernon and Dudley's situation. Don't scare me like this." Aunt Petunia said. 

"What is wrong with uncle and Dudley?" asked Harry.

"Well, you can see Dudley's problem yourself. He is suffering right from the day those Dementids attacked him. He has not been calm after that. He says he feels cold all the time. And Vernon, what do I say. He is so fat, all his arteries are clogged. He has high blood pressure and he doesn't know how to be calm. Since your professor attacked he has been really tensed. I am afraid he will get a heart attack soon." Petunia said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Aunt Petunia. I will give some potions for both of them. All of uncle Vernon's arteries will get cleared. And for Dudley, see to it he eats lots of chocolate and I will also give a dreamless sleep potion for him." Harry said.

"But Vernon…," started Petunia. Harry understood her concern.

"Don't worry about that. We will lace Uncle's food. I am sure you can convince Dudley to take the potions though." Harry said.

"Thank you, boy. We have never shown the kindness you show us." Petunia said, eyes brimming.

"Its ok, Aunt Petunia. You were forced with someone else's decision. I understand." Harry said.

* * *


	7. Ch7 Hedwig and OWLS

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I make up.

* * *

7. Hedwig and Owls

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."

He sat up and the heavy sheet Aunt Petunia had given him since it had become cold nowadays fell off. After he had helped out Dudley with his calming draught, he started eating like a normal person. Fortunately he did not get back his killer whale appetite. The doctor who uncle Vernon went to had been flabbergasted when all his blocks had cleared. Uncle Vernon however attributed this miracle to his _healthy appetite! _

The room was full of a misty swirling fog that seemed to be all-pervading and never-abating since the dementors had escaped from Azkaban. There was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a letter held in its beak.

Harry scrambled to his feet, went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the letter on top of Harry and fluttered onto the floor. It hooted happily and flew out of the window.

It was his OWL results. Harry managed to detach the envelope. He slit it open quickly found a stack of parchments. He unfolded them one by one.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Below are the results you earned on your recently completed Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L.) Exams at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The scoring is as follows:

Pass Grades  
Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades  
Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)

Where applicable, your results have been broken down into Theory and Practical scores. In these instances the first score will reflect you performance on the Theory portion of the exam and the second will reflect you performance in the Practical portion of the exam. It is to be mentioned that these scores are decided by both your course instructor and examiner keeping in mind the consistency of your performance. Of course more weightage has been given for OWL performance.

In case you feel your grading is biased either by the instructor or by examiner, or you have valid reasons to have underperformed your exams please feel free to OWL us and retake the exams within the week.

The student's recommendation for NEWT level does not mean acceptance into the course at school since that is based on the professor and school policy. However the student can master the subject by independent study and hiring tutors and take the course.

A score of o+ marks a perfect score, which only occur on average every seventeen years. You earned two perfect marks this year. A perfect score of O+ is worth two OWLS.

Sincerely,  
Griselda Marchbanks,  
Chairwitch, Wizarding Examination Board

* * *

O.W.L. Results for: Harry James Potter  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Subject: Transfiguration

Theory: E

Practical: O

OWL: 1 OWL

Instructors Comments:

Mr. Potter has been under my tutelage for the past 5 years. In these years I have found him to adopt a brute force technique towards Transfiguration preferring to learn from mistakes rather than from theory. Despite the method used, he is competent with the syllabus and performs consistently well.

Professor McGonagall

Examiner's Comments:

Mr. Potter shows an aptitude towards transfiguration. Though he has confused himself in the theoretical part, except for a few mistakes, he was found with a considerable aptitude for transfiguration.

Recommended for NEWT level classes.

Professor Marchbanks

* * *

O.W.L. Results for: Harry James Potter  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Subject: Charms

Theory: O

Practical: E

OWL: 1 OWL

Instructors Comments:

Mr. Potter has been in my Charms class for the past 5 years. In these I have found that he possesses both charming disposition and adept knowledge of Charms. I should highlight on the summoning charm he used to summon his broom from the Gryffindor tower a few miles away during his first task in the Triwizard Tournament. It is an unimaginable feat for his age.

Professor Flitwick

Examiner's Comments:

Mr. Potter shows mastery over most Charms against which he was tested. Despite his confusion in the practical, he was able to identify and correct his mistakes in good time.

Recommended for NEWT level classes.

Professor Tofty

* * *

O.W.L. Results for: Harry James Potter  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Subject: Potions

Theory: A

Practical: E

OWL: 1 OWL

Instructors Comments:

Mr. Potter has been a bane to potions classes. Well known for his tardiness and disrespect, he has never been seen possessing any skill or knowledge for the subtle art of potion making.

Professor Snape

Examiner's Comments:

Quite contrary to his instructors opinion, Mr. Potter shows an adequate knowledge of the various ingredients. He possesses adequate skills in potion brewing. His exam grades may be brought to review due to discrepancy between the Instructor and Examiner.

Recommended for NEWT level classes.

Professor Marchbanks

* * *

O.W.L. Results for: Harry James Potter  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Subject: Herbology

Theory: E

Practical: E

OWL: 1 OWL

Instructors Comments:

Mr. Potter has adequate mastery in herb lore and handling plants. He is a quick learner and is always willing to please.

Professor Sprout

Examiner's Comments:

Mr.Potter is capable of identifying the various herbs and plants and their properties. He also showed adequate mastery over handling plants.

Recommended for NEWT level classes.

Professor McKinnon

* * *

O.W.L. Results for: Harry James Potter  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Subject: Care of Magical Creatures

Theory: O

Practical: O

OWL: 1 OWL

Instructors Comments:

Mr. Potter has always been a willing participant to handle various animals and creatures. He is especially skilled against Hippogriffs and has personally ridden one on the first class. He has all the skills required for being a caretaker of creatures.

Professor Hagrid

Examiner's Comments:

Mr.Potter is capable of identifying the creatures and their traits and habitats. He performed excellently in the practical and was able to handle the test animals with ease.

Recommended for NEWT level classes.

Professor Archipelagos

* * *

O.W.L. Results for: Harry James Potter  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Subject: Astronomy

Theory: E

Practical: E

OWL: 1 OWL

Instructors Comments:

Mr. Potter has adequate mastery in astronomy and can fix the star chart accurately. It is to be mentioned that I have always found him using the Astronomy tower only for its intended purpose.

Professor Sinistra

Examiner's Comments:

Mr.Potter is adequate in handling the star charts. His grade has been curved due to the special circumstances during the examination

Recommended for NEWT level classes.

Professor Marchbanks and Tofty

* * *

O.W.L. Results for: Harry James Potter  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Subject: Divination

Theory: -

Practical: O+

OWL: 2 OWL

Instructors Comments:

Mr. Potter is a skeptical seer and cannot see beyond the mundane usually. Though some of his predictions turn out true, Mr. Potter refuses to believe what the inner eye shows him.

Professor Trelawney

Examiner's Comments:

Despite his Instructors comments, Mr. Potter was found to be an exceedingly accurate seer. Both his predictions have been found accurate and hence he is awarded perfect score on the same.

Recommended for NEWT level classes.

Professor Marchbanks

* * *

O.W.L. Results for: Harry James Potter  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Subject: Divination

Theory: D

Practical: -

OWL: 0 OWL

Instructors Comments:

Mr. Potter is a average student with marked disinterest towards the subject.

Professor Trelawney

Examiner's Comments:

The examiner noticed that Mr. Potter was not keeping good health. The answers which he answered seems to indicate that he is capable of better performance and it is recommended he apply to retake the OWL

NOT Recommended for NEWT level classes.

Professor Tofty

* * *

O.W.L. Results for: Harry James Potter  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Subject: Defence against the Dark Arts

Dear Mr. Potter

We inform with great regret that we were unable to decide about your defence against the dark arts OWL. Your instructor is of the opinion that you never performed in her class and deserve a T but Professor Tofty, your examiner found you to be an excellent student and told you directly deserve a NEWT since he had tested you for that out of interest. It has been decided that you should take your OWL/ NEWT as you desire with those students who have the re-examination

Professor Marchbanks

* * *

"BOY! Come down this instant." Uncle Vernon screamed. He had gone to take post to find that ruddy bird the boy kept dead on his doorstep. "Your owl is dead on the doorstep."

Harry ran down the stairs and upto the gate. The sight he saw wrenched his heart. He found Hedwig's lifeless body on the ground wings sprawled. Tears leaked through his eyes. He staggered and slumped on the doorway. He had lost his first friend, his first birthday gift, his loyal pet. All of Hedwig's antics rushed in front of his eyes as he shamelessly cried.

"Clear out that mess this instant, BOY. I will not have that dead creature darkening my doorstep", screamed uncle Vernon. "Shut up dad. Cut him some slack. Cant u see he is hurting" shouted an indignant Dudley. Surprised at the tone in which Dudley spoke Uncle Vernon stormed inside muttering dangerously. Dudley and Aunt Petunia supported Harry and led him towards the bird.

Sobs wracked Harry as he knelt before his pet. Aunt Petunia and Dudley left him so that he could mourn in peace. Through his tears he saw a letter tied to Hedwig's leg. He unfurled it and read the message. It read…

"THIS IS THE FIRST OF YOUR FRIENDS TO GO."

"Voldermort! Voldermort!" Harry started chanting his name repeatedly. Emotions swirled through Harry like a raging tornado. He stood up with Hedwig in his arms and screamed.

Black thunderclouds swirled from all over towards Privet Drive. The mist cleared in a moment. The entire air around Harry sizzled with magic. He started glowing and was lifted off the ground. Suddenly thunder cracked and fell on Harry. Petunia screamed as she saw Harry and Hedwig engulfed in a flame through the window and fainted.

* * *


End file.
